


Breaking a Few Eggs

by Luneth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneth/pseuds/Luneth
Summary: Dedue's attempts to teach Raphael how to cook are going slowly, but neither of them mind.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Fire Emblem Three Houses Rarepair Port Secret Santa





	Breaking a Few Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BroomballKraken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroomballKraken/gifts).



> A piece for the FE3H rarepair gift exchange! Fluffy Raphael and Dedue!

“Aw nuts!”

Raphael scowled at his hand, now covered in a mess of raw egg and bits of shell. Standing beside him, Dedue leaned over to grasp his hand and pull it toward him.

“You must mind your strength,” He reminded him as he wiped his hand clean, “You only need a light tap to crack the egg.”

“That was still too much, huh…” Raphael huffed and rubbed out the rest of the egg on his pants. “It’s a lot harder than you make it look!”

“I have had a lot of practice.” Dedue picked up another egg. He gave it a swift tap against the counter, then cracked it open the rest of the way into the bowl. He did it with both hands to better demonstrate to Raphael.

“Ugh…” Raphael swiped at his forehead with the back of his hand, ignoring the streak of yolk he left. “Man, Dedue. You’re as strong and big as I am, but you can also do all this little gentle stuff too!”

“It is practice,” Dedue repeated.

“It’s impressive!” Raphael looked at him with admiration as Dedue cracked another egg into the bowl. “You’re really cool, Dedue.” Dedue didn’t answer, instead adding the rest of the ingredients in silence.

“This part will be easier for you.” Dedue handed him the bowl and a spoon. “Mix the ingredients together with strong, steady strokes. Make sure everything in blended together.” Raphael’s face lit up as he took the bowl.

“Oh yeah! I can do that!” He grabbed the spoon as Dedue went on.

“Do not stir too vigorously, or it will-”

Too late. Raphael’s first exuberant stir sent a splash of mixture over the rim and onto the floor. He froze, eyes wide at the somehow unexpected result of momentum and gravity.

“Oops…” Raphael raised his head to shoot Dedue a guilty look, but to his surprise he was treated with one of Dedue’s rare, small smiles.

“Stir gently,” Dedue told him. He reached out and gripped the bowl with one hand, Raphael’s wrist with the other. He guided him in mixing the spoon through the bowl in steady, smooth movements. He then released him, and Raphael continued to stir. Raphael’s face broke into a relieved smile as the ingredients began to blend together.

“Ha, I got it!” He raised his head to beam at Dedue. “I got it! Right?”

“Yes,” Dedue nodded, “That is good. Keep going until everything is mixed together.”

“Right!” Raphael chirped and bounced up and down on his feet. “What next??”

“Focus on that for now.” Dedue began to gather up the flour and some butter. “I will prepare the dough for the crust in the meantime.”

“Oo!” Raphael paused his mixing to smack one hand to his chest. “You need some strong arms for that, right?? I can do that! Lemme help!” Dedue’s mouth quirked up once more and he nodded.

“Yes. I will begin the process, and let you know how you can help. In the meantime, continue to stir.”

“Ack right!” Raphael hurriedly took up the spoon again, and in his haste another bit of batter splashed over the side. “Guh!”

“Hm…” Dedue turned his attention to measuring out the flour. “Perhaps, a smaller pie…”

“What no!” Raphael yelped, “We should make a big one! Huge! I’ll mix more stuff if I have to!” Dedue smiled and simply nodded once again.

“Very well. It will be more practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once Raphael learns to cook he'll be unstoppable. He'd probably still prefer Dedue's cooking though.


End file.
